1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transmission and distribution of facsimile messages, and in particular to a method and system for electronically distributing facsimile messages directly to users according to recipient preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile (fax) machines have become a popular means for sending text and images to recipients at remote locations.
Fax machines are particularly useful for small scale point to point communications, such as might be expected from a household to a small business. However, there are many difficulties in using fax communications between persons in large businesses. First, to provide reasonable walk-up access, a large number of fax machines is often required, at substantial cost. Second, each fax machine typically requires a dedicated telephone line, the cost of which is typically greater than the fax machine itself. Third, since there are a large number of fax machines, each with a separate telephone number, facsimile messages are often misdirected to the incorrect fax machine. The result is that the security of the fax transmission may be compromised. Even if a relatively large number of fax machines are provided, to receive a fax, the user must walk over to the work space to receive a facsimile, and may not be informed that the received facsimile is available for viewing until long after the facsimile arrives.
Another problem occurs if the addressee of the facsimile message is out of the office where the receiving fax machine is located. In such circumstances, someone monitoring the facsimile machine must receive the fax message and re-transmit the message to the location of the intended recipient. Not only does this require human intervention in what should be an automatic process, it also reduces the quality of the received fax.
Another problem associated with fax machines are unsolicited “junk faxes” received from advertisers. These unwanted transmissions consume electricity, paper, and toner, and decrease the service life of the fax machine.
What is needed is a simple, secure method for distributing facsimile transmissions without the disadvantages described above. The present invention satisfies that need.